How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 1
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Cartoon Characters Greg Universe (Steven Universe) and Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up) are competing for a thousand bucks on each on this Millionaire Parody hosted by Chris Goodman. How far will they go? read and find out. Based on a parody sketch from "The Amanda show" "So you want to win Five Dollars".


A/N:This is a Parodies and Spoof story, which is a spin off of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire", please enjoy a good story and review at the end

HOW TO WIN $1,000 WITHOUT REALLY TRYING

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris Goodman:Hello, and welcome to "How to win $1,000.00 Without really trying". I'm your host Chris Goodman and today, we're here with our very first contestant. He's a father of one whom he prefers calls as Mr. Universe, his late wife is Rose Quartz, and he has one son named Steven, also he runs a car wash, from Beach City, here's Greg Universe.

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Greg Universe:Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Chris:Now uh Greg, I see that you used to be a rock and roll man so you may get to be that simply that you're going to be that working hard so you may get to win money here.

Greg:Uh, that's right sir, I came here to win the money so I could pay Steven for his college funds.

Chris:You know that he's living with the Crystal Gems, right?

Greg:Oh, right.

Audience:(Laughs)

Chris:Okay, so here are the rules, you start with question 1 that's worth $0.01, and then when you answer correctfuly, you progress Ten times that amount, climb up all the way up and you'll be a thousandaire.

Greg:Ooh! A thousandaire, I'm all set!

Chris:If you get one wrong answer, it's game over for you, however, you got Ask the Audience, Phone-A-Friend, and 50-50.

Greg:I can accept your challenge, after all, I'm Mr. Universe.

Audience:(Laughs)

Chris:Okay, here it is, let's play "How to win $1,000.00 without trying."

Audience:(Cheers)

Chris:Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01:In the "Hey Arnold!" Episode "Grandpa's birthday", how old does Grandpa Phil Shortman thinks that they had to be to take the family curse?

A:81 years old  
B:91 years old  
C:63 years old  
D:85 years old

Greg:Gee, I don't know, I mean I never did see "Hey Arnold!" so I thought I get to know anything about it, so I thought that we're going to be that... Hmm. I got it! It has to be "B", Final answer.

Audience:(groans)

Greg:What?

Chris:I'm Sorry Mr. Universe, the correct answer is "A":81 years old.

Greg:Hey, I had my game.

Chris:I Know you do. After all, I happen to be 34 years old myself and I feel looking young.

(Greg and Chris walks away)

Music:(Who Wants To Be A Millionaire:Bye Bye Contestant)

Chris:Let's please welcome to our next contestant, She's used to be the head of CEO until she seems to lose her job and more importantly, she was going to be that climbing up her way back up to the top, please welcome, Charlotte Pickles.

(Charlotte Pickles walks in, Audience cheers and applause)

Charlotte Pickles (Age 41):Hello Chris.

Chris:Hello Mrs. Pickles, I see that you used to be a head employee of the CEO Until Johnathan took your job away.

Charlotte:Yes, that's right.

Chris:And More Importanly, I Think that you're going to be that originally to be intense that you're going to win $1,000.00.

Charlotte:Yes, I believe to do so.

Chris:All right, you know the rules, you know the game, let's play "How to win $1,000.00 without trying."

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01:How many Age Regression episodes of the nickelodeon hit "The Angry Beavers"?

A:0  
B:1  
C:2  
D:3

Charlotte:Why, that's easy, I belive that happens to be "B".

Chris:Final answer?

Charlotte:Final.

Chris:That's right for $0.01!

SFX:DING!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chirs:Okay, here it is for $0.10.

$0.10 Question:Which of the following that never was to be put into a McDonald's Big Mac?

A:Lettice  
B:Cheese  
C:Tomato  
D:Pickles

Charlotte:I think that we should know that there is no Tomato in a McDonald's Big Mac so the answer is "C", Final answer.

Chris:Got It right for $0.10!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Music:(Sonic The Hedgehog 1, 2:Act Clear)

Chris:I belive that music means that It's time for the lighting round.

Charlotte:Lighting round? but I just answered the first two questions.

Chris:Yes, but it seems that you're going to be answering questions best of 10 for every one is worth $1.00, so you got 2 Minutes and-

Charlotte:I Didn't want to hear a lecture, I want to win $10.00 More!

Chris:That's the attitude that I would like to hear! Let's play the lighting round!

Audience:(Cheers and Applause)

Chris:Okay, If you don't know the question, just say pass and we'll come right back to it, we will start the 2 min. Timer after I read the first question.

Chris reads Question 1:In Movies, What does the "R" in "R"-rated stands for?

Charlotte:Restricted.

Chris:Correct. (Read Question 2 as Time ticks away):What does the Nicktoon shows "El Tigre", "Catstratch" and "The Xs" all have in Common?

Charlotte:They lasts for 1 Season each.

Chris:Correct. (Read Question 3):In "Pokémon", what is the final stage of the Pichu Evolution?

Charlotte:Raichu.

Chris:Correct. (Read Question 4):What year did Christopher Columbus sailed the Ocean blue?

Charlotte:1492!

SFX:Buzzer

Chris:I'm sorry, that was wrong, the correct answer is 1942.

Charlotte:It was 1492!

Chris:1942!

Charlotte:1492!

Chris:1492!

Charlotte:1942!

Chris:1492!

(Drew comes up to Chris):Didn't you hear what my what said?

Chris:Yes, it was 1492.

Drew:So what was the correct answer?

Chris:1942.

(Angelica ran up to Chris):I believe it was 1492.

SFX:Ding.

Charlotte:Since that I got a total of $4.10, I belive that total's going to be $4.10. (Turns to Drew and Angelica):Come on Drew, Come on Angelica, our work here is done.

Chris:I forgot to Menton Greg that the end of the "Hey Arnold!" episode that at the end, the family curse has turns out to be 81 years old of which Phil learns that because that he was an idiot towards the end of the cartoon. (Shouts to the audience):THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $4.10! THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $4.10! THIS EPISODE GAVE AWAY $4.10!

Audence:(Laughs, then Cheers and Applause)

Cast of characters

Chris Goodman, Host  
(OC by Andrew Lee Matlack)

Steven Universe Characters:  
Greg Universe, Contestant

Rugrats/All Grown Up Characters  
Charlotte Pickles (Age 44), Contestant  
Drew Pickles (Age 46)  
Angelica Pickles (Age 13)

The End


End file.
